The present invention disclosed herein relates to a transistor and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to an organic thin film transistor and a method of forming the same.
Generally, an organic thin film transistor includes a gate electrode that is formed on a substrate, source and drain electrodes that are electrically insulated from the gate electrode by a gate dielectric, and an organic semiconductor layer that is formed on a gate dielectric between the source and drain electrodes.
The organic semiconductor layer is formed in various and flexible synthesis methods and it is formed at relatively low cost. Moreover, since the organic semiconductor layer may be easily formed in a printing process, it may be applied to large-area devices. Because of these features, attempts are being continuously made for applying the organic semiconductor layer to electronic products such as flexible displays and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags.
However, for using the organic semiconductor layer as the key elements of the flexible displays and RFID tags, low power consumption is required. Typical organic thin film transistors may operate at a high operating voltage, for example, 20 V or higher. This is caused by the thickness of a gate dielectric, which may commonly have a large thickness of 100 nm or more.
For solving these limitations, various researches are being continuously made in the art. For example, some researches have proposed technologies that form a gate dielectric with tantalum oxide, vanadium oxide or titanium oxide through a sputtering process. However, such technologies use a vacuum process, and thus it costs a great deal.